Eternal Dawn
by frozenxinxtime
Summary: Happening right after Eclipse. Three more weeks until the wedding Bella receives a surprising visit from Caius. He makes her choose between her life and Edward's, telling her to come to Italy. What happens when Edward and Bella meet fifty years later.
1. Chapter 1 Drifting Away

Eternal Dawn

Eternal Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters of Stephenie Meyer. Please don't sue me. This is just for fun.

**Chapter 1**

**Drifting Away**

Bella's P.O.V. 

The wedding was only three weeks away and I was more nervous than ever. Not only because the wedding was so close but after the wedding Edward would finally turn me into a vampire, and we would be together forever. I knew deep down that I made the right decision. My feelings for Jacob still hadn't change. I still loved him with all my heart. But I loved Edward even more. Jacob was my perfect soulmate. In a normal world, where vampires and werewolves were just fantasies and stories, we would have been happy. But he was overthrown by something more powerful, from a magical world.

Charlie told me that he spoke with Billy. Jacob left town, he had to get away, and I didn't blame him. I did send him an invitation so that he could have the choice to come or not, I couldn't force him to go, I knew that it would hurt him too much.

Telling Charlie about the wedding wasn't as worse like I expected to be he was taken aback and tried to oppose but in the end he said that if I wanted to ruin my life it would be my choice. Renee on the other hand; was a different story. Edward insisted that it would have been best if we would go and see her in person. She started freaking out and telling me that I would end up like her, stuck in a town I hated, with a child in my arms. After one week of arguing and fighting she finally accepted that if that was what made me happy, she would be happy too.

I finished my shower and I was finally able to dress into the Victoria Secret's silk pj's that I was able to bring from Florida. I combed my hair and went into my bedroom. As always Edward was staying over, just that tonight Charlie wasn't home. He was out with Carlisle and Esme. They were talking about the wedding.

"I haven't seen those, are they new?" Edward asked pointing to the pajamas.

"Yes and no. I brought them from Jacksonville but I had them for a long time."

I went to sit next to him. He took my waist and shifted so that I was lying on top of him. Once again he took my face between his hands and kissed me. This wasn't the usual way that he kissed me. This kiss was so intense and so passionate that for a moment my mind went blank. He moved his hands from my face into my hair, down my back, sliding his fingers up and down my spine under my shirt. I shivered, from his cold finger tips, and from delight.

I knew I promised my self that I would only do it after my marriage but my will turned into thousands of pieces, when he turned around and ended on top of me. I could none of his weight, but I did slightly felt his stone body against mine. I had no will to say no so I started to unbutton his shirt. I took his shirt off and started moving my hands against his chest and back while he unbuttoned my shirt. He kissed my cheek and started moving down, through neck and shoulder. I turned my head and drifted away.

Edward's P.O.V. 

Bella was lying on the bed beside me, with a blanket around her. _How could I have been so weak? _How could I have let myself do this, when I was determined not to? I couldn't control myself anymore. Everything was too much. I wanted her. Her and no one else. I never imagined it could be so wonderful. I looked at my love and kissed her forehead, she was soundly asleep.

"I love you Edward, and I want to be with you for eternity." she murmured.

"I love you too!" I said back to her.

I started singing her lullaby. I looked at her and started thinking about the day she would be my wife.

Alice's P.O.V 

I was lying in Jasper's arms when suddenly I had a vision of Bella and Edward. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. I was really glad that Jasper couldn't read minds. That didn't mean he didn't feel that my realizing emotions suddenly changed.

"Alice, darling, what's wrong? What did you see?" He asked.

"Nothing important" I said smiling up on him, "Just a vision of Edward and Bella."

"Hm" He eyed me suspiciously but eventually let it go and began kissing me.

My thoughts were still at the vision but a part of them on the wedding. This has to be perfect the wedding of the year. I thought. It was not like I was going to go _overboard_ with anything. Well, maybe just the decorations.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dresses

Eternal Dawn

Eternal Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 2**

**The Dresses**

Bella's P.O.V

I was in Edward's car and we were going to his house. I was still thinking about last night and again I was happy that Edward could not hear my thoughts. After thinking so much about it, and making plans to how to tell Edward. Now everything happened so quickly. From the corner of my eye I peaked at him. I could understand the expression on his face. I couldn't take the silence anymore, I had to say something.

"Say something, anything, or else I'll go crazy here. Fine, OK, I am sorry, what else do you want me to say, I already figured out that you regret it so there is no need for you to say that." I said without stopping to take a break.

I could see he was surprised.

"Regret it? Bella, I don't regret it. I thought you would have regretted it, because I broke the promise that I made to you that we would do it only after the wedding."

"You thought I regretted it?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course not! How can you believe that? And I am not mad at you either; I thought that _you_ were mad at _me_, because _I_ broke the promise."

We were in front of the house now, so I took his face between my hands and kissed him. Then I whispered in his ear.

"I don't regret it. Not in a million years. Thank you!"

"You have nothing to thank me. I just could resist myself anymore. _I _should be sorry."

"Neither of us is sorry, so lets just leave it at than. Let's go, Alice must be waiting for me. I _do_ have to see if the dress fits you know." I looked up and smiled at him. He was by my side in a second and took me inside the house. Alice was waiting for us with a catalog in her hand.

"All right!" She said and pulled me on the couch. "We have to decide on a wedding cake and what kind. Since you are _human_ you can decide which one looks better. I mean, I would help you with the looks but I need you to taste it. We actually don't need this anymore" she gestured putting the catalog on the coffee table. "We have the cakes in the kitchen."

"You brought the cakes here?" I was shocked.

"Duh, of course, how else were you supposed to taste them all?"

We arrived in the kitchen and I saw these beautiful cakes on the counters. There were _ten_ of them.

I tasted each combination and finally decided for one.

"Very good, we'll have this combination with the angel cake." Alice commanded. I didn't have a chance to see which one was the angel cake because I was pulled out of the kitchen. "We're going to see the dresses for each of us, now I already have your dress, but I decided that it's not really appropriate to wear it to the party so I brought you another one. You'll wear the 1918 version to the ceremony and then the other one to the party."

I knew there was no point in arguing with Alice so I just kept quiet, when she got started there was no way of stopping her. I could feel Alice's stare and it felt like something was bothering her.

"Bella…is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked with obvious shame, I could tell that if she could blush this would be the moment. I gasped with horror. But with her tone I should I have guessed what she saw. She realized this because she immediately spoke

"Not that I was peeking or anything I was just sitting on the couch and I saw it. But don't worry I didn't look, I immediately cut it off. And I didn't tell anyone, if that was what you were thinking. She spoke quickly that I had to concentrate to catch them all.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"So…how was it?"

I blushed.

"Sorry, let's just go and see the dresses." We reached her room and I saw that Esme and Rosalie were looking at the dresses. I stood in the middle of the room shocked, looking at my second dress. For me it was too much. But I had to admit that the dress itself was beautiful. It was like a princess's dress. I moved closer to it and gently touched its corsage.

The corsage was entirely covered with glittering stones, underneath the material was silk. The dress was silk, on top with a veil covered in stones exactly like the corsage. On top of the veil was another round of white silk in ruffles. The veil wasn't covered entirely by the silk so on the right side you could see the beautiful stones. On the back it had a trail about 5 feet. I looked at it, too amazed to say anything.

"Do you like it? Esme asked in her soft voice.

"It's amazing, but I think it's too much for me." I shock my head.

"None sense!" This time was Rosalie that spoke. "No future sister of mine is going to go to a modern party in an ancient dress, no matter what significance it has and no matter that you do it for Edward."

I giggled. "Thanks Rosalie!"

"Ok, let's show her _our_ dresses. This one is mine."

As always Alice dress was _something. _In the middle of the cordage there was a diamond, united together by three satin ribbons. From the hips down it was all ruffles. The entire dress was a dark blue. Next I looked at Rosalie's. Rosalie's dress was…well…_Rosalie-ish. _It was backless, pulled back at the back and pink, very vivid colour of pink. Very last I stopped my eyes at Esme's dress. It was a pale shade of blue and it was gorgeous. It was very simple just a ribbon tied around her waist which then fell to the feet. Like herself, it was very soft.

"All three of them are beautiful!"

"Oh, before I forget" Alice turned around and took to jewelry cases from the closet. "This one is your tiara."

The tiara was simple, with an ornament at the top and a pearl down in the middle. In the other case there was a necklace and earrings. They were made from diamonds and pearls, they looked like little branches from the trees.

"Everything is so beautiful! Thanks everyone! I don't really know what to say."

"We are just glad you like it, Bella, dear."

"Thank you again Esme."

"Edward is getting impatient, maybe you should go, and we'll take care of the rest."

"See you everyone." I said as I walked down stairs to meet Edward.

He took me in his arms and started running into the forest. Once again we were heading into our meadow. We sat on the grass and I tucked my head into his chest. Everything was green and peaceful.

"You know, everyone is exited about the wedding. Last wedding we had was 20 years ago."

"Rosalie and Emmet?" I asked.

"Who else? Thanks again for doing this."

"Like I said, I am going to do everything right and I am going to let Alice have her fun."

"Almost everything." He whispered.

I kissed him on the neck. "I love you!" I said against his skin.

"You are my everything now; my sky, my stars, my sun, my life!" He said back.

I stayed in his arms thinking about what he said. That I was his sun. I wished with all my power that I could say that he was my sun too, but I couldn't. Jacob was still _my _sun, but he was right. The sun can't fight with an eclipse, and the eclipse always won out. I wondered if I really made the right decision. Could I live without Jacob? _I don't know._ Can I live without Edward? _No._ But I knew sooner or later the 'I don't know' could easily become a _No_. They didn't deserve me. _No. _I thought. _I don't deserve them, neither of them. I hurt them both to much, and I could not continue doing it. _

I hurt Jacob by choosing Edward, and I hurt Edward by not forgetting Jacob. I closed my eyes let myself drift away. I needed rest and peace. Away from the wedding. Away from everything. Everything except Edward. I could feel the sun now warming my face. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at Edward. He was glittering. He had his eyes closed too. For a moment I thought I saw pain and repulsion in his face.


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts

Eternal Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the character, except my own character which will come later on.**

**Chapter 3**

**Thoughts**

Edward's P.O.V

I thought of everything that had happened since I met Bella and since I came back. I still think that I don't deserve her and that she is too good for me. Either way I still couldn't leave her again, especially in the hands of the werewolf.

I knew that she still loved him, and that's what made me crazier. It wasn't her fault that she feel in love with him, it was mine. I pushed her towards him when I left, and she found shelter in his arms. I should have listen to my family when they told me that I couldn't live without her, but I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't pay any attention to _their_ thoughts.

I want her to be happy, even if that means she will not be happy with me. She said she couldn't live without me but what she can't live without Jacob too. She still wasn't sure of what she wanted and I still wasn't sure that if she would ask me to leave I could do it. But then again I remind myself that I wanted her to be happy not me. I had the power to do it one time, when she didn't ask me so this time it should be easy. In time her memories of me would fade and her life would be filled with other memories, happy memories, warm memories. Not the cold ones that she has of me.

_No_! I had to remind myself that if I leave her again she would die. I had to get that thought out of my head. She loves me an I love her, that is all that matters. She would forget him, in time she would. That's what I would hope.

**I have all the picture of the dresses and the cake in my profile, so feel free to go and check them out! Thanks everyone! Don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4 Concerns

-1Eternal Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the character, they are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

**Concerns**

Bella's P.O.V

Just when I thought that things couldn't get worse, they got worse. Alice had this terrible idea that our families should spend more time together, therefore we will have a dinner party for both families hold at the Cullen's house. I wasn't a big fan of the idea since I knew Charlie very well and I was scared of how Renne would react. But again I had no saying the idea so it was still on.

Edward was out hunting with his family, everyone except Alice. I missed him but I had new issues to worry about. Renne and Phil were coming this afternoon. Me and Alice were picking them up, and they would stay at a hotel. There would he enough room for them here but I didn't want to imagine the husband and the ex-husband under the same roof for a week. _A week_. Just one more week and everything would change in my life. I was nervous and my health didn't help me either. I was always healthy but from some days I felt very down and nervous. Carlisle said it was the wedding. After all it's not everyday that I get married. Of course, we might do it again in 50 or 100 years so that the certificate was renewed, but this was our first time. Everyone was nervous. Everyone except Rosalie who has been through this thousands of times. I quickly threw something on me and went outside where I saw Alice waiting for me in her brand new yellow porch, who she insisted that she wanted to drive.

"Hi, Bella!" She said smiling. "Ready to see your mother?"

"What other choice do I have?" I could see that she immediately tensed at my words. "Alice what wrong? Did you see something new?"

""Yes Bella I did, and I have to say that I am worried about it. You disappeared."

"What? How can I disappear?"

"That's the strange part. You haven't had second thoughts about your choice, did you?"

I gulped.

"Bella!" She exclaimed in desperation. "You have to understand that you can't ask me how your future is going to turn out, because I really don't know until you made the choice. Now, Edwards want you to be happy, and I understand that, but Bella…_we _want _him_ to be happy too. Think about it. Whatever your choice is we would understand but then you would have to understand that you would not be welcomed anymore in our family. Once you make the choice you can turn back."

Her words shocked me. How could _Alice_ tell me something like that? She had no right to tell me that I would not be welcome in the family anymore. But then I thought that I can't be two Bella's. Even if it hurt me I understood why I wouldn't be welcomed anymore. But it hurt me, it hurt me very much.

Alice's P.O.V

I knew I hurt Bella with my words, but they true. I loved Bella but I couldn't bare to live all eternity with Edward looking more dead then he already is, and all because of Bella. Maybe he would get over it and find someone new, but maybe he wouldn't. If Bella really wanted to go back to the dog she would have to do it now. Not leave Edward waiting for her at the altar. Even if he made mistakes, he didn't deserve such sufferings.

"Alice look I am sorry, I did think about Jacob the other day, but I really didn't think of getting back to him. Believe me!"

If she didn't want to get back with the dog then why did she disappear in my visions? What could it possible mean? I had to talk to Carlisle about this.

"I do believe you Bella, but then why did you disappear?"

She hesitated for a moment then guessed.

"Could I…I mean would it be possible that I am going to die?"

Her words stuck me like lighting. She is going to die, but then why…

_No, that is not possible I didn't see her dead, I just could see her at all, and didn't see anything about her death, so there was no death._

"I didn't see you dead Bella, so that can not be possible, but anyway I will be more careful with the visions about you from now on. Let's go and pick up you mother and Phil.

Later that day…

"Can I come in Carlisle?" I said stopping in from of his study.

"But of course Alice, how is the dinner coming?"

"Good, Edward went to pick up Bella and her family so I took the opportunity to talk to you since Edward is not here. I don't want him to know, unless you think he should."

He looked alarmed. "What happened Alice? What do you see?"

"That is just the thing Carlisle, I don't see! I don't see Bella in any visions of the future. She just isn't there. It's liked we don't know her, like she doesn't exist."

I saw his expression ad I added quickly.

"She is not dead, she just isn't there. I talked to her about the choice she made but she told me that she did thought of the werewolf but she didn't think of getting back to him. I am very concerned. What could it possible mean?"

He sighed and got up the chair and came up in front of me.

"This could be a problem Alice. If Bella is not going back to Jacob, and she is missing from your visions, then we have a serious problem on our hands. Did you tell Bella about this?"

"I did. She asked me she is going to die, but again, I _do not_ see her dead. I am positive, she is not going to die."

I looked at the floor and decided to tell the entire story.

"There is something more." Again he looked alarmed. "And this time you have the riht to look alarmed."

"For goodness sake, just what did you see Alice?"

"I see us on the wedding day. We are all like we are about do die. I see Edward sobbing, but I don't see Bella, I don't see her dead, I don't see her with the werewolves, I don't see her changing her mind. We are all mad and…and…I feel like we hate her for something, but I don't know what that something is."

"So Bella is going to do something, and because of that something we will hate her?"

"That is one of the things I see."

"One? What is the _other_ one?"

"I see this girl, I don't know who she is, I don't know anything her, just that her name is Elizabeth. I see her with us. But I have never seen her before."

"Is she a vampire?"

"Yes, she looks beautiful, more beautiful than Rosalie, but that is everything I know. I don't know why but I have the feeling that this has something to do with Bella."

"How do you know?"

"She is just so much like Bella, the way she talked the way she moved, her face. I just know it."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, but I am scared, something will happened on the day of the wedding, and we have to stop it."

"But that is just the thing Alice. _It_. We don't even know what it is. How do we stop something we don't know? For the time being I suggest we keep our thoughts to ourselves and block our minds from Edward. Let's wait and see what happened, do you agree?"

"What other choice do we have? Agreed."

"Maybe it's just one of your visions that doesn't result. We don't need to worry about these kinds of thing, especially with a wedding at our doors. Let's enjoy tonight's dinner. It should be interesting. I am sure you did a fine job."

I smiled knowing I found that answer that I was looking for. Carlisle was always right. There was need for us to worry about this visions that doesn't make sense, this happened before and in the end nothing came out of it.

"Your going to love it. I didn't go overboard with anything. I promised Bella."

"Really?"

"I didn't go overboard with anything. I don't know about Esme and Rosalie. I promised Bella _I_ wouldn't go overboard, now if she said the same thing to Esme and Rosalie it's their problem, but she didn't. Everything is covered."

He laughed and we went downstairs.

I checked over everything one more time to make sure everything was in order.

I heard cars pull in the drive way looked one more time in the dinning room and living room. _Perfect_. I thought to myself. I looked at everyone and they already were in their positions. I went to stand by Jasper and took his hand. He smiled at me in encouragement. This was going to be a perfect dinner, nothing and none would ruin it.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

Eternal Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 5**

**Dinner**

Bella's P.O.V

"Oh, Bella, I can't believe you are getting married. Are you sure you want to do this?" My mother asked me. We were at the hotel where Alice had dropped us off.

"Mom, we talked about this, remember? Nothing will make me change my mind. I'm going to leave now, so that you can rest. Don't forget about the dinner tonight. Edward and I will you pick you up at 7:00 Pm. Don't be late."

I walked out of the hotel and saw Edward's car waiting for me. I stepped in the car and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you so much. How was your trip?"

"Again, not worth it. I much prefer to be with you, than eating a mountain lion. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yup, Alice promised me she wouldn't go overboard with anything."

I could see that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"What? She promised."

"She did promise but that doesn't mean that Esme and Rosalie wouldn't do it. Of course Alice would be in charge. But since Esme or Rosalie would do it, she wouldn't directly break her promise. You should have been more specific with your conditions."

"I can't believe she tricked me!"

"This should be a lesson to you, never trust her when it come to planning a wedding. Remember that next time."

"Next time? Do you intend to marry me again soon?"

"Maybe in about 50 years." He teased.

He left me at home, so that I could get ready for the dinner. When I went into my room I saw a package on my bed. My mouth fell open when I saw the dress that Alice wanted me to wear to the dinner. It just wasn't me. Inside it had a note that said:

_Don't be difficult Bella. At least it's blue. Alice._

Did she really expect me to wear this? I put it on anyway knowing that if I don't she would force it on me.

Edward picked me up and we went to pick up Renee and Phil while Charlie was going in his car.

"Do I need to tell you how beautiful you look?" Edward teased me in the car.

"It's always nice to hear it, even if you don't feel comfortable."

"Then you look gorgeous."

"Thank you!"

Within 30 minutes we were in front of his house. My mom pulled me to her side to say something.

"My god Bella, I would have never guessed you would marry in _such_ a rich family. The house looks out of a fairy tale book. "

"Mom, stop it! Let's go!"

Edward put his arm around me and I look to see Charlie's face. He looked like he was going to a funeral, not a dinner party. It hurt him to see Renee with Phil and now it hurt him to see me with Edward. But that didn't matter, we both made our decision.

In the hall the entire family was waiting for us.

"Welcome!" Carlisle greeted us with a bright smile. "Renee, Phil, let me introduce you to the rest of our children. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice whom you have meet. This is my wife Esme."

Renee and Esme shook hands and smile to each other.

Edward was right; Alice had gone overboard, especially with the food. Many of the things that they served I have never seen in my life. They had to eat too of course, but very little. Everything went smooth without any incidents, but I could still see that Charlie was mad. This wasn't his thing, and to be honest it's not mine either. Finally the dinner was done and we went into the living room to have a toast. Everyone had their cups of champagne in their hands and toasted to "Bella and Edward". In that moment I dropped my glass on the floor and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6 The Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series.

**Eternal Dawn**

**Chapter 6**  
_**The Visitor**_

**Authors Note: Hey guys!! My name is Hannah (aka. Im2cool4love) and starting right now I will be posting the future chapters of this story because Sorina (aka. MidnightTemptation) can't go on her computer until school ends. So right now I will be typing and posting the future chapters. The story is still the same; since Sorina is still gonna write the chapters. I'll make minor changes but overall I'm just posting it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Bella's P.O.V

I could feel the warm bed beneath me. I couldn't remember what had happened to me. The last thing that I remember was everyone's faces. With a great effort I tried to open my eyes. I saw Edward's worried face. I opened my eyes completely. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me with worried eyes.

"Bella, dear what happened?" my mother asked me.

"I don't know everything went black." I answered as I tried sitting up.

"We're going home, Bella." Charlie instructed.

"If you haven't notice, Charlie, she is sick. She doesn't have enough energy to move." My mom snapped. Her eyes black cold.

"Don't tell me how to treat my daughter!" That was the final punch for my mother.

"Your daughter, your daughter? Well some father you are. You don't care what happens to her. You think that whatever you think is the best for her. But sometimes the wrong thing for you is the best thing for her." She shouted.

I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was becoming to be too much, the wedding, Jacob, graduation, and now my parents. Finally I exploded.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I can't take it; I don't want to hear anymore. I've had it. I've seen enough. I don't care. Do what you ever want."

I ran out of the room, out of the house, and into the forest. I knew they couldn't go after me. Not with Charlie and Renee there. I continued running and everything was getting darker, I stopped when I saw a figure standing in front of me. My eyes widened in terror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He couldn't be here. Caius Volturi.

Edward's P.O.V

I wanted to go after Bella, but I couldn't run after her not with Charlie and Renee there. I glanced at Alice and saw that she was frozen on the spot. I read her mind but it was black. I knew she had a vision. After everyone had calmed down and Renee and Charlie finally left, after we assured them that we would go and search for Bella. I turned to Alice and she frantically whispered in my ear and told me about her vision. She saw Bella in the forest laying on the ground, her eyes wide open and motionless. I ran out of the house and into the forest as fast as I could. It was raining hard. I finally found her on the ground, wet. I took her into my arms, to protect her from the rain. I don't know what happened to her but I had seen the expression on her face before, remembering where I saw it my heart sank. It was the same face I saw in Jacob's mind. The same face she had when I left her.

Bella's P.O.V

My mind was racing, thinking what he could possible want with me. The only thing I could think of that he was here, and that Edward wasn't with me.

"Don't worry my dear Bella; I didn't come here to take you. You will come to us on your own free will."

"That will never happen." I said my voice only a whisper.

"It will if you don't want your beloved Edward and his family and dear Charlie and Renee to suffer for you selfish actions. You see, from the very beginning we took interest in you, and we haven't given up."

"You, you can't do that." My voice was shaking.

"You don't want me to prove it to you." His voice was angry.

"Alice will know you're here."

"Actually she doesn't. You see, I have the same power as her, which means we cannot see each other in our visions. That is why Alice visions of you with me weren't very clear. Because you were with me. That is why I came and not someone else."

What he said actually made sense. And I knew his threats were real. I had to do it. What ever he wanted, I had to do it."

"Listen very carefully, because we don't have a lot of time. You will come to Italy and we will turn you. You are to never see the Cullens again or even mention them. To make the things even more painful for them, you will leave on the day of your wedding. You will leave Edward waiting for you at the altar. I don't care how you do it or what you do but no one must ever know about it."

I couldn't do that to Edward, but I couldn't let anyone get hurt.

"You will live in our palace, you will be respected, obeyed, and you will be known as Aro's wife. You're life will be a good one. There is no reason to not accept it."

I didn't want to do it, I wanted to scream, to hit him, to hurt him. But I couldn't do anything. I was helpless.

"Everything is set. I will see you in a week, in Italy. We will wait for you. Everything will be ready for you, Mrs. Volturi."

Then he left and I collapsed on the cold ground, rain pouring down on my face. It felt the same as when Edward left me. Only this time _I _would be the one leaving _him_. It was worse. He had already suffered so much and now he would suffer again. I felt like I was drifting and for a brief moment I saw Edward's face, before my eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving

**Eternal Dawn**

Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Bella's P.O.V

So this was it. After all we have been through it will end up like this. I didn't want the lives of people that I love to be torn, I didn't want them to suffer, and more importantly I didn't want them to die. I knew it wouldn't be easy to leave but I had to try and do my best. The wedding was today. I have told Charlie that I would go alone in my truck after he left and I told the Cullens that Charlie would be driving me, it was the best plan I had. The taxi was already here waiting for me, I had all my things packed and in the car. It breaked my heart to leave but I knew that it was for the best. I only had about twenty minutes to leave Forks and like Caius said because he had the same power like Alice she won't know that I have left. I took a last look at the house where I lived for so many years and looked away. The only thing I hoped was that Edward would have found my letter.

Edward's P.O.V

She didn't come. At the end she didn't come. We had to apologise to the guests and tell them that there was not going to be a wedding. Everyone was sitting in the living room. I sat in a far corner trying to block everyone's mind out of mine.

"I just don't understand, what is something happened to her on her way over here?" Renee asked.

"No, everyone in town knew that the wedding was today, someone would have called me from the hospital." Carlisle's voice was as calm as ever with a deep sadness in it.

_Edward, I am so sorry I didn't see anything. If I would have seen then trust me, I would have told you, but I have no idea what happened to her. Every time I try to look at it everything goes black._ Alice was thinking.

"I don't believe Bella would do this, this isn't like her, she would have backed out earlier but not on the day of her wedding." Even Rosalie sounded surprise.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out. I arrived at Bella's house. I could feel her sweet perfume still in the air, I went directly into her room, and on her bed I was an envelope addressed to me. I open it and read the letter inside.

_**My beloved Edward,**_

_**I know how much pain reading this letter will cause you, but I am too much of a coward to tell it to you face to face. First I want you to understand that it is not your fault I took this decision, and the same that you once asked me I will ask you now. Don't do anything reckless or stupid, think of your family, and how much they love you. I took this decision of leaving because I realised that I could never be happy with you, I could never be hole again. So many things have happened in my life in these past year that I feel like I don't know myself anymore. **__**I may sound cold and without a heart when I say this but I love Jacob. I knew how hard this is for you, but you were always the one who said you wanted to know what I was thinking and how I felt. Taking this decision was not easy but I couldn't live with you knowing that I was lying to you. I don't wish to blame you but when you left that time I lost the trust in you forever, if only you hadn't left. Please don't look for me, leave me alone, it s my wish. Tell everyone that I am sorry and that this is the decision I had to make. **_

_**Forever Yours,**_

_**Bella.**_

_**Ausic**____**Tovrliu**__** si **__**ihednb**____**lla**____**itsh**___

I didn't know what all the letter on the bottom meant and I didn't care. If only I could cry... After all the time she said she loved that she couldn't live without me, she left, on the day of our wedding. I made a promised to myself and I forced my family to make the same one. That we would never in all the years to come will mention the name of Isabella Marie Swan again.____

Bella's P.O.V

Once again the pain of being burn entered my body, but I knew there was sense in screaming, that no one would come to my help that no one would be here to keep me company. In my mind I knew that a year already passed since I left Forks, and now I was here in Italy, turning into a vampire and married to Aro Volturi.


	8. Chapter 8 Fifty Years Later

**Eternal Dawn**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi people! How are you? Well this is the part from where our story really begins. The chapters that were before this was like a kind of introduction. From this point on the story will not only focus on Edward and Bella, but also on Elizabeth. You are going to have to read this chapter to find out who Elizabeth is.**

Esme's P.O.V

Fifty years. Fifty years have passed since Bella left. For ten years Edward tried to find her but couldn't. All the investigation leads to nothing in the end. Even if so many years have passed we are still the same, if Bella is still alive she should be about sixty-eight right now. It was so hard at the beginning for everyone to accept it, but eventually we moved on. I remember that day like it was still yesterday. Everyone was so socked, and so disappointed with Bella. Alice and Edward were the most affected ones. We all suffered but for them was like they lost their will to live. Charlie died forty years ago from a heart attack, we were in America during that time, but we always used to check on him. Renne died thirty years ago just one year after the death of her husband Phil. .Edward never did forget her, but with time he has moved on and accepted her decision of leaving, he always said that he was happy as long as she was happy. The most difficult thing for him the fact that Bella almost used the same words in the letter she left him, as the word that Edward used when he first left her.

We have all gotten used to our new lives. Right now we are living in Oxford, England. We moved here just one month ago. We couldn't stay in America for a long time. Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper are all pretending to be twenty, and studying at Oxford University. Today was their first day; I hoped everything was going well.

Edward's P.O.V

Today was our first day at Oxford and as every time that we moved we were the new ones, the ones that everyone stares at. I was to busy with my own thought, so I blocked everyone else's thought from my mind. Each of us was studying a different area. I was going through medical school again, Emmet and Rosalie were doing management, while Alice and Jasper were both doing law. Since I already been thought medical school twice, no one else did it with me, since they never done it before.

"Ok, so we all have our schedules and where we will go, we can meet back during a study block in the library so we can share." Alice said, not very existed.

We all went our ways agreeing on meeting back in the library during a study block. I didn't really listen to the professor's lecture, because it was one that I heard so many times. Once again like many other time when I was staring into space, my thought drifted to her. To her. To my Bella. If she was still alive she would be about sixty-eight. If she was still alive...I didn't want to think that she wasn't, I still wanted her to be alive and enjoying her life. All this time I always remembered her like she was when she was eighteen, her pink blushing, the way she smelled... i looked for her for ten years but I finally understood that she wanted to be left alone, that is why she left in the first place. Alice didn't have any vision of her which was strange, even if Bella would have...died, god only the thought of that word made me sick, Alice would have seen that. I never did moved on, but I did my best for my family. By the time I got to the library everyone was already waiting for me.

"Hey, Edward, how was your first class?" Alice asked me.

"Boring like all the other school stuff."

"She should have gone somewhere else." Rosalie complained as always.

"You always say that Rose, wherever we go." Emmet reminded her.

"But, everything is so boring here, it is always like this too, everywhere we go, we do the same stuff, we don't fit in, everyone one watches us differently."

I couldn't argue with that logic, everywhere we went we didn't belong in. Alice was about to argue with her when she stopped and look in the direction of the door, and her mouth fell open. We all turned around to see where she was looking and what we saw shocked us as much as it had shocked Alice. Two vampires, about eighteen years in human years. One had short blond hair, tall, and an attitude that was about everyone in the room. My eyes fell on the girl that was next to her. She was the most beautiful vampire I have even seen, she put everyone to shame, even Rosalie. She had long auburn hair that fell over her waist, honey gold eyes like the rest of us, and the most gentle smile I have ever seen. She wasn't like any other vampire I have seen.

They saw us too, and headed to our table.

"Hi," said the short hair girl, "what a surprise to see other vampires here, we really expect that, right Elizabeth?" She asked the auburn hair girl.

"Yes, oh, sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Elizabeth Katherine Volutri, and this is my best friend and guard at the same time, Charlotte. Please to meet you!" she greeted us with a warm smile, that reminded me of Bella's.

"Very nice to meet you too, my name is Jasper, and this is the rest of my family; Edward, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie. We are the Cullens."

"I am sorry but who is your father?" I asked.

"Well, he adopted me fifty years ago, with his wife. My father is Aro Volturi."

"I didn't know Aro had a daughter." Jasper commented.

"Or a wife, for that matter." Emmer added.

_Edward, you know it would be better if Carlisle knew about this. Tell them to come to our house, so everyone could talk, being __Aro's__ daughter and everything. _ Jasper said to me.

_What are they thinking, Edward? _Alice asked me.

_I have heard about the Cullen family from Marcus, they are so called vegetarian vampires, I need to report about this to Caius, I am sure he will pleased, I will also need to call Isabella, and tell her._ Charlotte thought. The name Isabella reminded me of my Bella. I turn my head towards Elizabeth to see what she is thinking. All I could hear was...nothing. No thought came off her, I couldn't read her mind, I could see her thoughts. Alice must have seen my shock thoughts, because she elbowed me in the ribs. I tried to seem normal while I spoke.

"I am sure Carlisle and Esme would be pleased to meet you, maybe you could come back with us to the house?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you!" Elizabeth seemed pleased with the idea. Charlotte was the one that didn't seem so pleased.

_Aro__ is not going to like this, Elizabeth, we came here to take a break from Italy, he will just send us back._

"Maybe is not such a good idea, Elizabeth, beside you know how your mother is, you have to talk to her, she always wants to know where you are and what you do."

"But mother is not here right now, is she?" Elizabeth whispered back to Charlotte. Charlotte didn't have a choice but to bite her lip.

"We would gladly accept the invitation." Elizabeth turned to me and smiled gently, and for the fist time in fifty years I smiled in returned. My brothers and sisters just looked at me shocked. It was the first time in many years that I have smiled, and it seemed so natural, it seemed that is was not something that I had to think about. The rest of the day the only thing I thought about was her, and I didn't know why. I feared this feeling that I had, it was as if I could be myself with her around, that I didn't have to hide behind my sad face. What most surprised was the fact that I couldn't read her mind, and was something that shocked me about her, and the reason why she intrigued me so much. The only person that I couldn't read her mind was Bella, I never before meet anyone like her, but Elizabeth was so much like, it was like she learned how to behave from Bella herself. Around her I felt myself, something that I hadn't experience since so many years ago.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

We were on our way at the Cullen's house and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I was nor afraid to admit it. Yes, I liked him. I liked him very much. Not because of his looks, because vampire males are all gorgeous especially the ones I made my lovers. But with Edward it wasn't the same. I liked his personality, even if was the first time I saw him. I felt a strong bond with him.

"So, what did you thought about the vampires we meet?" I asked Charlotte.

"I know you so well that the translation for that question would be: So, what did you thought of Edward Cullen, isn't he the most gorgeous, sweet, tender, good-looking, hot vampire you've ever seen? And to that my answers would be; you are totally right, go for it!"

I laughed. "Funny, but that is not what I have asked you."

"It wasn't?" she looked at me sarcastically.

"Ok, fine I would have asked your opinion about him letter. Do you think any of the vampires females were his mate?"

"It didn't seem like it, apparently he is the only one that is lonely, and you might as well take that to your advantage."

I smiled at the thought of that. I liked him I really did, and he was going to be mine, because I liked him, and like everything I like he will be mine.

**A.N.**** Well this is it for this chapter, please review and**** let me know if you still want ****me to continue this story, if not I will just stop here. Now go and push that tinny ****tinny**** purple button over there, below and write something. Don't be mean, just DO IT! **


	9. Chapter 9 Bond

**Eternal Dawn**

**Chapter nine: Bond**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. ****(Except for my own characters.)**

Edward's P.O.V

After Elizabeth and Charlotte got a chance to talk to Carlisle and Esme, they invited the girls to stay at our house for the time that they will be staying in England. The rest of the family seemed happy about it, and I didn't mind either. They seemed nice enough. They have to get their things, while we waited for them. We were all gathered in the study talking about them.

"So, what do you think about them?" asked Jasper.

"They _seem _nice enough, I mean sure Charlotte is a snobby and arrogant, but Elizabeth seemed like a nice girl. Anyway, we should ask Edward." Alice looked towards me.

"Well, Charlotte was thinking of calling Aro and his wife to tell them, what Elizabeth decided, thinking they weren't going to be very pleased, especially Elizabeth's mother."

"I suppose she just wants Elizabeth to be safe, same thing with her mother." Esme was as nice as always.

"And Elizabeth, what was she thinking?" Rosalie asked.

This wasn't good the last time that she asked me this question and I told her that I don't know she wasn't very happy about it. Maybe I should invent something. But I tried event that, and still didn't work, so I decided to settle for the truth.

"You see, the thing is I don't really know what Elizabeth is thinking, I can't see what she is thinking."

They stared at me the way they haven't done so in years. I knew it was coming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Rosalie shouted.

"This can't be good, this isn't good, this can't end up good." Alice looked worried.

"Edward, are you positive, maybe you didn't try hard enough." Esme asked.

_"Oh man, not again. It's like Déjà vu all over again."_Emmet thought.

"Everyone, keep your calm, this is nothing to worry about, it happened again, it was normal that someday it would happen again."

"I agree with Carlisle, let just see and wait for the things to unfold for themselves." Jasper said.

"Maybe I should mention this but, I had a vision about Elizabeth, it was about fifty years ago, and I saw her with us. We all looked so happy, I didn't pay attention to it that much because I had other things on my mind, but I just remember."

"So she didn't represent a threat for us?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, not everyone that Edward can't read its mind represents a threat for us, I thought you already learned your lesson, I thought you already had enough." Alice snapped and stormed out of the room.

"I'll go see if she is ok." Japer followed her.

I walked over to her and took her by the hand.

"Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut? Do you have some kind of complexion?"

"And why do you always have to take your anger out on me. It's not my fault that Bella left you without saying a word, on the day of the wedding. You can't say that I never told you what kind of person she was, even when I started to get along with her, I always knew she would never change; she would always remain the same. I hoped she suffered her entire life as much as you did. But of course she didn't, she was a human without any feelings, she was the lowest creature I have ever met, I hope she died!"

That was the last thing, which I could hear from Rosalie. I pulled her by the hair and knocked her into the wall on the other side of the room. Before anyone could do anything, I went over to her and slapped her as many times and as hard as I could. I pulled her up from the floor by the neck.

"Don't ever again, say anything like that. I swear that if you do I will kill you with my bear hands, I swear Rosalie I won't hesitate."

Just then I saw the Elizabeth and Charlotte were standing the door way. I let go of Rosalie and walked out of the room, at human speed. I got down to the living room, when I heard Elizabeth coming behind me.

"Are you alright, do you need anything?" she asked me in a gentle voice.

"I think I am just going to go and hunt in the forest that is nearby."

"Would you like some company?"

"Sure why not, I can truly use some company."

When we were done hunting we went to a nearby lake and sat down on the grass, since it was September the grass was wet, but we didn't mind. We didn't talk. We just sat there in a silence that was beginning to bother me. Wasn't she curious about what happened between me and Rosalie? It bothered me even worse that I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

"No, if you want to tell me its ok, I don't want to force something out of you that you obviously aren't comfortable talking about."

I just looked at her and smiled.

"I am curious, don't you have any special abilities?"

Ah, finally she asked me.

"I can read mind, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and influence over your emotions."

She looked completely shocked.

"You...you can read minds?"

"Yes."

"Oh, crap!"

"But I can't read yours."

"What?"

"It happened before with one person, I couldn't read her mind."

"Oh good. I can see from expression that that person was someone very dear for you."

"How can you tell?"

"It was the way you spoke about her, the way your expression changed. I am very good at reading people's faces. Was she someone important for you, someone you loved?"

"Yes, she was someone I loved." How could I tell her? How could I speak so easily with her about Bella? I couldn't talk about Bella with anyone else, not even with Alice. How could I talk about it with a perfect stranger? Then I realized that I didn't feel Elizabeth like a stranger, when I was with her, I felt something so familiar something so special, like a bond, like I knew her my entire life. How could this happen? What was happening to me?

"She must be very lucky woman, a lucky vampire."

That comment, was like stabbing me. She must have seen my expression.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"She wasn't a vampire, she was human?"

"A human? The woman you love is a human?"

"Was a human, that happened fifty years ago."

"Oh, I...I..." she took a deep breath. "I won't lie to you, I actually don't know what to say. How can a vampire be with a human without wanting to kill her every time he touches her, without wanting to drink her blood. I am sorry Edward but to me the idea seems absurd and I still can't understand it. Please explain it."

And I did. I don't know why I did it, but I told her everything, except the part involving her family.

"WOW, That's quite a story, impressive. I mean, I don't think anyone could resisted such a temptation. You must have really loved her."

"I loved her, I loved my Bella.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

Bella? Bella? Isabella. My mother. Of course, it all fits together. The story my mother told me, his story, they were the same. How could I see this only now. How could be so stupid? He pulled out the letter that my mother wrote to him and I read it. All the things she wrote in it, and at the bottom there were some letters. I read them over. Her told me he didn't understand what they meant, but as soon as I look at them I saw what he couldn't see.

_**Ausic**____**Tovrliu**__** si **__**ihednb**____**lla**____**itsh**___

**Caius Volturi is behind all this.**


	10. Chapter 10 Midnight Surprise

**Eternal Dawn**

**Chapter ten: Midnight Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. I only own my own character like Elizabeth and Charlotte.**

Elizabeth's P.O.V

There never really existed any secrets between me and my mother. I always knew her things and she always knew mine. Of course she told me about her human life and what it was like, she told me the same story that Edward told me, the only difference was that she forgot to mention a few details, but the story was the same. I couldn't believe it. I always knew that there was something difference about the way she acted but I thought she really did love my father in a way. I knew that she didn't love him a true love, the one that makes you happy, the kind of love you can't live without. I couldn't believe she didn't tell me the truth, she was always the one that said that there should be no secrets between us, yet she lied to me. Should I tell Edward I know who she is? Should I tell him that my mother and his Bella are the same person? But why should I? Why should I tell any of them, when my mother lied to me, beside I like Edward, and even if Isabella is my mother I don't want them together.

I want Edward to be mine, not hers, to love me, not her. Besides, what about my father? They at least looked happy together, or at least they pretended to look happy together, why should I care for any of them when they don't care about me?

No, I mustn't tell anyone, I have to hide it I have to hide the truth for as long as possible, if I have to I will have to hide it for years, and if with that sin I must doom myself then so be it, but I won't lose Edward, I can't and I won't.

Edward's P.O.V

It's already been two years since Elizabeth and Charlotte started to live with us. They passed fast; to us two years seem like two months for humans. Nothing has happened during this time, but every time I fell closer and closer to Elizabeth, we became good friends in these two years. Since she came I started feeling better and at peace with myself. She didn't ask and I didn't answer, everything was perfect. I was sitting the in backyard looking up over the mountains. The sun began setting and now looked like it was made of gold, shinning over the water of the lake and beyond the mountains. The sky looked the most amazing and vivid colour of gold, radiating great colours and a marvellous feeling of tranquility. I heard Elizabeth coming up the patch and sitting beside on the grass.

"Hey", she said looking at me. I turned my head to look at her. The light of the golden sun was shining on her auburn coloured hair making it look red like the fire. Right there in the light surrounded by nature she looked more beautiful than usual. She looked like she was a part of all that surrounded her. She looked like an angel. In the second our eyes meet her face lighted up with her usual warm smile.

"You look so perfect here, so at home," she said as her hand moved from the grass to my face. In that moment I don't know how or I don't know why, I leaned in and my lips touched hers. I could sense that she was surprised, just like me because I didn't really know what I was doing. That kiss was strange, it was _normal_. It wasn't anything special. It was just a normal kiss. It wasn't like the kind of kiss I had with Bella, but it was somehow enough. I broke apart and looked at her. She smiled and whispered "I love you!" The world around me was spinning; it was like suddenly it had gone out of control. I hugged her almost without thinking.

She was what I needed. I knew she wasn't Bella, and that she would never be Bella, but right now she was the person that I needed, she did me good. I liked being around her, I liked being with her. When I was with her a small fraction of my thought went away from my pains and sufferings, it focused on something else, something pleasant, and something blissful. Something hole. I loved her...

In a way.

Alice's P.O.V

It was midnight that Edward gathered us all the living room. I already knew what he was going to say, so I didn't really want to go. Jasper was looking at me confused.

"Do you know what this is all about?"

"Something disgusting and horrible." Edward heard me and looked as if he was about to slap me. Elizabeth heard me too. She wasn't smiling. Not that I really cared about her. Apparently I was the only one who wasn't happy with her. Rosalie loved her, naturally.

"Me and Elizabeth decided to get married, we thought about it really well, and we decided to get married."

Everyone was smiling, everyone beside me. I already knew what he was going to say but it stilled surprised me, I wanted to kill Elizabeth, if that was at all possible. Everyone went and congratulate them, even Charlotte, even if she didn't look so happy.

"Aren't you going to congratulate us Alice?" Elizabeth asked me?

"No" I said. "Why should I? It's not like I happy about it."

Elizabeth stilled smiled at me. "I am sure you're going to change your mind, I'll let you organise everything."

"Sure why not, lately all the wedding that I organise have a tendency not to happen."

That should have been the last thing I ever said, but it wasn't. Edward was about to step forward when Jasper was already in front of me. In that second the front door burst open and someone walked in. She was a vampire, tall, slim, beautiful. She had black hair like the night, and she look so painfully familiar. So familiar that it hurt to look at her.

"Hello everyone." The vampire said in a cold dark voice.

"Mom." Elizabeth said.

I looked at her and couldn't believe it, it was like looking in the past, but differently.

"You couldn't call your own mother and tell her that you were getting married. I have to find through Charlotte. And look who you are getting married to. Edward Cullen." She then turned at us all looked us straight in the eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Rosalie, you aren't seeing a ghost. Oh, yes I didn't die, and I am here for a wedding, my daughter's wedding with the man I _loved."_


	11. Chapter 11 I Waited for you

**Eternal Dawn**

**Chapter 11**** I waited for you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

Voltera, Italy

Inside the Volturi castle, on the third floor, a woman was reading a book. She put the book down and walked inside her closet, pulled on a black leather dress, and walked over to the mirror. She sat down in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

_Just look how much you have change. _ She told herself. It wasn't like she was getting older, with every year passed she looked the same. It was the change between Bella, the person that she was, and Isabella, the person who she is now. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw her whole life reflecting in the mirror. She saw everything from when she was a human, the moments she lived with Edward, the happy time, the sad time, the most amazing times of her life. She finished putting on the makeup and sighed. It was in that moment that Aro come through the door.

"My dear you look as beautiful as always." Bella smiled a small smile and look at Aro through the mirror. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on her cheek. Bella turned around and looked at him.

"Have you heard anything from Elizabeth? She hasn't talked to us in so long, and we haven't seen her in two years. Can you believe it's been so long?"

"Well to us two years seemed like two months. But don't worry about her, I am sure she will be fine, and from what Charlotte told me last time, she is not alone."

"What do you mean by that? Has she found anyone?"

Aro laughed at the face his wife made. Dont make that face my dear, she is old enough to choose her own destiny, we cannot decide for her anymore, she is all grown up.

I know you are right, but it seemed like so little time ago she was born. Under unique circumstances, I might add.

Well she is unique. You should eat, you look hungry, Heidi will be coming in a couple of minutes. Would you like to join us?"

Bella gave him a cold stare. "You know very well what I think about all that Aro, you don't need to ask me again."

"I just thought you might've changed your mind."

"Well, I haven't, and I never will. I am going to go hunt and then I am going to call Charlotte. I will see you later."

And with that she walked out of the room. She walked alone through the dark and cold stone walls of the castle, every once in a while whenever servants came across they bowed respectfully to Mrs. Isabella Volturi. Nobody in Voltera knew her as Bella, and they will never get to know her by that name. In that same moment, Caius walked down the hall. Bella turned around not wanting to face him.

"Do not run away from me Bella." She didn't stop, she kept walking down the hall.

"What is the matter? You don't respond to that name anymore, Isabella?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Don't you dare use that name anymore Caius. You don't have the right to use it! You took it away from me along with all my life and all my happiness. How dare you use it, when it's your fault?"

"I gave you a new life, the life that Edward didn't want to give you."

"Don't you speak of him! And no matter what you say I will never forgive you."

"You are what you are today because of me, because of what I gave you, because of what I did. You and my brother both know that."

"I swear I would give anything to turn back time, because I wouldn't make the same mistake two times in a row, I would I have told Edward about your visit, and he would've protected me from this life that I have now."She turned around and walked away.

"And your daughter, would you give that up?"

Bella didn't turn around but smiled and said "No, that is one person I would never give up." And she disappeared before Caius.

Bella's P.O.V

I just returned from me hunting when I decided it was time to talk to Charlotte. I figured there was no way I would have talked to my daughter.

My daughter was my daughter. Everyone here thought that I and Aro just adopted her when she was older, but that was not true. Elizabeth was born from me. It was a miracle when that happened, because that never happened before, a vampire to have a child. But with me it wasn't unusual. I loved my daughter, but I would have given everything for her father to be Edward, but her father was Aro. I don't know how it happened but it did. I and Aro had a daughter born from my own flesh. She was too deep in thought to hear Aiden coming.

"Hi mom!"

"Aiden!" I said as I walked over and gave him a hug. Aiden was my adopted son. I and Aro adopted him when he just became a vampire. He didn't have anyone so we decided to adopt him. We were to him what Esme and Carlisle were to the others.

Aiden was only 17 when he was turned and I felt sorry for him. He need it help and guidance so I gave it to him. Aiden was tall, pale just like the rest of us and blond. I loved him as much as Elizabeth. I didn't make a difference between the two of them.

"Since when do you call me mom?"

"Sorry Bella, I was just teasing you." In this place he was the only one who was allowed to call me Bella. It sounded so different when Aiden said it.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to call Charlotte, see what she and Elizabeth are doing."

"I'll come too!"

"Do you miss Charlotte?" I said as we were walking down the hall. Aiden and Charlotte were very much in love, but they haven't seen each other in years.

"Of, course I miss her, and I also miss Elizabeth, they've been gone such a long time."

We finally got to the study and I ordered all of the servants to go away. They bowed respectfully and left.

"I hate it when they do that." Aiden commented.

"You know what I think about it, but it is your father's orders."

"I know, and there is no one to change his mind."

I picked up the phone and dialled. Charlotte picked up in a second.

"Hi Isabella, thank god you called, Elizabeth is going crazy, I have to tell you!"

"Charlotte what happened? What is Elizabeth doing?" I looked at Aiden, who was looking back at me confused.

"Elizabeth is getting married, we meet a vampire family here in England and she fall in love with one of them."

I smiled. "Isn't that suppose to be a good thing? Why do you sound so scared Charlotte?"

"Isabella, she is getting married to Edward Cullen."

As soon as I heard that name the Earth stopped moving. It was like I was sucked by a black hole unable to move, unable to do anything. I just stared into space, and I tried to focus, not letting what Charlotte told me to affect me, but it was impossible.

"I'll be there tonight." I said in a whispered, and hanged up the phone. Of course Charlotte would know what the name Edward Cullen meant to me. I looked up at Aiden who was still staring at me and decided to tell him the true.

I told him everything and within an hour we were in one of our private planes and on our way to England.

England, Bella's P.O.V

I opened the front door of the Cullen's house and walked right in. The first thing that I saw was Edward's arm around Elizabeth. It was like someone just ripped my heart out. Even after all this time seeing him was just the same. I remembered when I was a human how my heard accelerated every time I saw him. But I had to control myself to remember that I was not the same insignificant human I was once.

Even with my black hair I could tell that everyone knew who I was. I looked at Rosalie and smiled at her.

"Don't look at me like that Rosalie, you aren't seeing a ghost. Oh, yes I didn't die, and I am here for a wedding, my daughter's wedding with the man I _loved_. I made sure I emphasises on that word. Just then Aiden appeared through the door.

"Aiden, take your sister with you, and Charlotte too, to the hotel."

"Mom..." Elizabeth started.

I turned on her with what seemed like hate in my eyes. "You have done enough, I don't want to hear from you, go with Aiden before I lose my tempter and you get to know the real me. I never expected this from you, especially the way you did it. So for now, when I tell you to do something you will do it and you won't DARE to replay back to me! Understood?" I never spook like that to anyone in my life but these were different times.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's go." Aiden said as he let Elizabeth out of the house.

Alice was smiled and come forward to hug me.

"Alice, don't!" I warned. She stopped with pain in her face.

In that moment Edward stepped forward and he looked like he was about to cry. Everyone else stepped out of the room and left us alone. This was it. After fifty two year we were finally face to face once again but it wasn't this way that I had imagine it. Today we seemed further apart then we ever did.

He once again stepped forward and put his hands o my face. Even if our bodies were both cold and hard I could still feel the sock that went through my body as he touched me.

"How is it possible?" He asked? "How can this be?"

I wanted to move away, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to rip his hands from my face. My brain wanted desperately to do so but my heart stopped me like it never did before.

"You are the once who asks me this? When I come and found you announcing your wedding with _my _daughter?"

He looked confused. "How can she be your daughter?"

"It was a miracle, she is my daughter and Aro's, but I didn't come here to talk about that."

He looked the way I never saw him before.

"I am so sorry, Bella, please forgive me I thought you were dead, Bella please!"

He lowered himself so that he was now on his knees and hugging me.

"You have no idea what I have been through all these years. The things that I had to suffered, but I made it passed them because I had the hope that someday you show up like you always did and rescue me from the prison of darkness and fears that I live in." I look down at him, and for the first time I could fell a tear sliding down my cheek.

"But you never came." My voice was just a whisper now. "I waited for you to come, for fifty years Edward, FIFTY YEARS. You could never imagine what I lived and what I felt. But kept on going and going, but you what? I got tired, I gave up, I told myself that I had a chance to be happy, even if it wasn't the way I imagined it. I gave it a shot and tried to be happy, and I did it. For my daughter, because she deserved it." I finally ripped apart from him knowing that it was time he knew the truth.

"I may sound cold and without a heart when I say this but I fell in love with Aro. I never thought he would be the person that I got to know. In him I found the hope that I needed in that moment in my life. You never came, and his hand was the only thing I had. And I held on to it looking for the courage that I needed to go one." Everything I said was true, I did love Aro; he was the father of my daughter, the man that I spend every day for the last fifty years. This was a new me with new feeling. But how about my old ones? Were they still there buried deep down inside, or were they gone completely.

I could see Edward didn't know what to make of my words. So I had to make a decision that would forever affect every ones lives.

"Elizabeth loves you, she truly does, I can see that in her eyes, and I not going to steal that away from her. The wedding will go on like planned. You were already starting to love her, if you don't already, so there is no reason that the wedding should not go on. As for us, we will just have to forget what we had between us. I want my daughter to be happy and I know that beside you she will. I know that you will try to make her happy, do it for me." I was heading for the door when I heard him whisper.

"Just tell me one thing, when you said you loved Aro, was it true?"

"Do you thing I would be with him if I didn't love him?"

"Like me?"

I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No Edward, like you I will never be able to love anyone again in my life." I turned around and walked out of the house, leaving a surprised Edward staring after me and remembering my words.

**Ok, guys so there it is, the moment you have all be waiting for, the moment they see each other again. I really hope it was good for you and please tell me what you thought of it, but I don't want any criticism. The more reviews I get the more hyper I get and the more I want to continue the story, so if you guy want the next chapter those reviews better rolling in.**

**Next chapter will be called: "A mother's sacrifice." **

**By reviewing please tell me your favourite pair from both this categories.**

**a)****Edward and Bella**

**b)Bella**** and Aro**

**Second category.**

**a)****Edward and Elizabeth**

**b)****Elizabeth alone**

**c)'this may be a surprising one: Jacob and Elizabeth.**

**Please vote!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Author's Note

AN: I know you guys hate authors' notes, I do too, but I just want to let everyone know that for the moment I will not continue this story. I have too many going one and for the time being I will only continue two of them. Don't worry I will complete this story sometime, and I will try to finish it before summer ends.


End file.
